MTV's Lab Rats
by leiabieber
Summary: The secret is out. Everyone now knows that Adam, Bree, and Chase Davenport are bionic. The seemingly instantaneous fame is a bit overwhelming, and MTV wants to make a reality show all about the bionic siblings. With their lives now in the public eye, it takes a toll on everyone. Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo are no longer nobody's.
1. We're Famous, Boys!

GUYYSS! I'm back with brand new story! So no, this isn't a third in the Saving Sloane series, but I hope you like this anyway :) This starts out right at the end of "You Posted What?!" Beside the fact that Victor Krane has to be so annoyingly _crazy_ and create a million bionic soldiers. So that doesn't happen. Him and S-1 are in jail forever, the way it should be :). Also, Agent Graham lets Adam, Bree, and Chase go home and knows that he can't just make teenagers work for him...the way it should be :) Hahah, _anyway_, ENJOY

* * *

><p>"The rumors you've been hearing . . . are true. There are bionic humans living among us. But, after a thorough investigation, I, Agent Graham, have determined, they are not to be feared. They are just like us," Agent Graham opens the press conference. Just recently, a viral video of Adam, Bree, and Chase Davenport quickly surfaced. The video was shown on news channels worldwide and shared all over the internet. The Davenport's bionic secret, is officially out.<p>

Chase steps up to the podium and stands behind the microphones, the flashing cameras, the audience with him in the room, and nearly the whole world tuning in on TV. He takes a deep breath, ready to share what he and his family have been hiding their whole lives. "Hi, I'm Chase. This is my brother Adam, and my sister Bree. And yes, we _are_ bionic super humans. For years we've been going on top secret missions."

"Yeah, remember that runaway train full of naclonium that almost blew up Welkerville? That was us," says his brother, Adam. A gasp escapes from the audience.

"No, no, no, uh, we didn't cause it, we _stopped_ it," Chase intervenes with a chuckle, hushing the crowd.

Bree moves in front of Chase to speak herself. "You didn't know about these missions because we weren't sure if the world was ready for us. But, now that our secret's out—" Bree is interrupted and shoved aside by Adam.

"Let's get to know me! I enjoy long walks on the beach, eating stuff, and punching this guy," he says with a smile on his face, giving Chase a good punch in his chest.

Chase replies with a grunt and a punch back, although it's more like a painless flick to Adam. "Why do you always do that?" he complains.

"Were you not listening? It's _what I like to do_," Adam says in response.

With that, Chase can't hold himself back as he gives Adam another punch, followed by Adam doing the same. They start going at it right then and there, on live television. Agent Graham tries to break it up, only to get entangled in it.

"So, any questions?" Bree asks over the fighting going on behind her.

The press conference ends soon enough, and Adam, Bree, Chase, and Mr. Davenport make their way behind the curtains.

"Well, that went well," says Mr. Davenport with a laugh, thinking of the scrap Adam and Chase just got in to. "Alright guys, get ready. As soon as you walk out that door, your lives are going to change forever." Adam, Bree and Chase all breathe out, taking everything in. What's really happened is finally starting to hit them. "It's about time you guys got credit for all the good that you do."

"Thank you, Mr. Davenport," Chase says with a smile. He puts his hand on Davenport's shoulder. "But we'll always be a four person team." Mr. Davenport smiles in return.

"Oh, Agent Graham," Mr. Davenport says, catching Graham when he walks in. "I just want to thank you for letting the kids come home, and hearing us out."

"I should be the one thanking you, Mr. Davenport. For training your kids to be heroes. None of us will ever be able to repay you three," he says, now looking at Adam, Bree and Chase. "I wish you all luck," he smiles. "I _will _be in touch." Agent Graham walks away, leaving the Davenports alone.

"You guys ready to go?" asks Mr. Davenport.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Bree says, followed by another deep breath.

"Me too," says Adam.

Chase nods.

Mr. Davenport leads the way out of the building. There are waist-high metal fences on both sides of the doors, leading all the way to the car. Behind them, people of all ages are waiting to see the bionic super humans in person. Other people are just trying to get pictures to sell to magazines and newspapers. Most of them are shouting things.

"_Thanks for doing what you do!_"

"_Adam! You're so hot!_"

"_Get out of America, you freaks! We're all better off without you!_"

"_You're awesome, Chase!_"

"_My sister was on that train!_"

"_Bree! Bree! Can I get a picture?!"_

"_Curse you, Donald Davenport! Look what you've done!_"

The whole thing is just crazy to the siblings. None of them can concentrate on any one thing between the camera flashes, shouting from all directions, and all the attention they're getting. The Davenports, pretty much nobody's at school, are famous overnight, and all three of them are having a hard time coming to terms with it.

A driver hops out of the front seat of Davenport's car, and tosses him the keys. He pulled the car up for them. "Thanks," Davenport says.

"No problem, sir," the driver replies.

They get in the car as quick as possible, all of them wanting to get away from all the chaos.

"That was crazy," says Bree, who is sandwiched between her brothers in the backseat.

"I told you guys things were going to change," says Mr. Davenport. "Unfortunately there's nothing we can do about it. Some people are going to see you three as heroes; others are going to see you as delinquents who shouldn't be intervening."

"_How_? How can some people think we're bad?"

"Not everyone listens to truth, Bree," he answers. "But you all have to remember that you _are _good. You're heroes. And I'm very proud of all three of you."

The rest of the car ride home is silent. No one is saying anything. Mr. Davenport is busy driving, and Adam, Bree, and Chase are pretty dazed. Once they get in the house, Tasha, Leo, Douglas, _and _Perry are in the living room. Everyone but Mr. Davenport walks right past giving only simple hello's. They go down to the lab to relax and get out of their mission suits.

Once Bree's into her regular clothes, she walks over and takes a seat at Leo's desk. She picks up her iPhone off of it and nearly has a heart attack when she sees her lock screen completely _covered _in notifications. They're all from the one social media she has—Instagram. She keeps scrolling and scrolling on the lock screen, but she just can't reach the bottom. Bree gives up and just unlocks her phone. She of course first clicks on the Instagram icon, which she has placed on the first page.

Once the app opens, the orange bar of notifications pops up. Bree's jaw literally drops open when she sees what it says. The comments says _16k_, the likes are _256k_, and the new followers are _117k_.

"Guys!" She hops up out of Leo's chair and walks towards Chase and Adam. She clicks on the profile button and shoves the screen in Adam's face, followed by Chase. "Look at that!" I have 117 _thousand_ followers on Instagram! How is that even possible?!" She says smiling. "The press conference ended what, half an hour ago?"

"Whoa! That's crazy," Chase smiles back. "Let me check mine," he says grabbing for _his _phone out of his back pocket. Unlike Bree, he doesn't have notifications for Instagram on. After clicking on the app, he finds that Bree isn't the only one who gained a crazy amount of followers in such a short time. "Check it out!" he shows Bree his screen. "97k!" Before, the only people following him were Adam, Bree, Leo, and like ten other random people. The one pic he posted, which was a selfie, suddenly had over 35 thousand likes!

"Look at mine, guys!" says Adam. "I have 110 followers!"

Bree guides his phone over a bit so she can take a look. "That's 110 _thousand_, Adam," she laughs. "And hah! I have more than you too."

"Oh, please, Bree. You only have seven more."

Bree laughs again with a roll of her eyes. "This is seriously insane," she says, scrolling through her Instagram posts. She clicks _view all 3108 comments _on one of her random selfies. People are complimenting her too many times to read. She doesn't even spot any insulting things so far.

"I can't believe this," says Chase. "Girls are commenting on my selfie calling _me_ hot! Yeah, that's right, hot!" He nods with a huge smile on his face.

"That _is _unbelievable, Chase," Bree jokes.

"Hey, guys, it's time for dinner," Leo says. He just came down to the lab.

"Leo!" Bree says. "Look at this." She shows Leo her profile now.

Leo raises his eyebrows, "How do you have 120 thousand followers?!"

"What?! I have 120 now?!" Bree looks at the screen. "Oh my gosh! This is _so _awesome! We're famous, boys!" she rushes back over to Adam and Chase who share the happiness with her.

"Yeah, yeah, superstars," Leo intrudes. "Dinner's waiting."

Once they all get upstairs, Perry is thankfully gone. "What's for dinner?" Adam asks.

"Lasagna," Tasha says, taking it out of the oven right at that moment. "Sit down, guys."

A plate of garlic bread, cups of water, plates and silverware are already on the table. Everyone hurriedly takes their seats. After Bree announces their crazy Instagram news, Mr. Davenport says they have something very serious to talk about.

"What is it, Mr. Davenport?" says Chase.

"Tasha and I talked about this nearly right after the video went viral. And now we think it might be the best option."

"What are you talking about?" Leo asks.

"Yeah, just spit it out," Adam says.

"We think it might be best if you all switched to homeschooling," Tasha says. "That includes you too, Leo."

"Who's going to teach us, then?" Bree says, already sounding like she's against it. "You're _not_ a teacher, Tasha. No offense."

Tasha chuckles, "I wouldn't be teaching you, Bree."

"Yeah, Bree, I would," says Douglas. Everyone looks at him. "Kidding."

"Not funny," she replies.

"We could do online school, or we could hire a tutor to work with you four every day," Mr. Davenport states.

"Online school? Like, what? Education Connection or something?! No way," Bree says. "I don't want to stop going to Mission Creek. What about my friends?! I've only been going for like a year!"

"Calm down, Bree."

"_I_, on the other hand, am totally down with switching to homeschool," Leo says. "Stay up late, sleep in, sounds good to me."

"Really?!" Adam says. "We can go to bed and get up whenever we want?"

"I'm with Bree on this," Chase says. "I've only been going to school for a year and I want to keep going. If we switch to homeschool, it's basically going to be like how it was before Leo found us!"

"That's not true," Tasha says.

"No, it's not," Mr. Davenport says. "And no, Adam, you wouldn't be able to go to bed and get up whenever you want. We wouldn't make you get up at six a.m., but we wouldn't let you sleep in till twelve every day. And if we went with the tutor option, then he or she would come at the same time every day, so you'd have to be up before then."

"I don't _care_," Bree says. "I want to keep going to Mission Creek."

"How about this," says Mr. Davenport. "You go to school tomorrow and just see how crazy it is. The kids are going to be all over you."

"Fine!" Bree says getting up. "You can count on it!" she storms off towards the elevator to go back down to the lab.

"Bree, get back here, now."

"No," she shouts before the elevator doors close.

Silence overwhelms the dinner table.

"Should I go get her?" Adam says, but is quickly shot down.

"No, Adam," Tasha says.

"Boys," Mr. Davenport says. "You guys are going to go to school tomorrow with Bree, and you can all see how it goes. She needs you all there with her anyway. I think you guys should all do a little research too on the homeschooling thing, before you decide what you really want to do."

"Okay," Chase says. "You're right. And I might change my mind anyway if it's crazy at school tomorrow."

"Exactly," says Tasha.

"What about me and Adam?" says Leo. "We already want to be homeschooled!"

"Well you're going to Mission Creek tomorrow either way."

"Can I be excused?" Chase asks before Leo can argue.

Tasha nods at him. He stands and grabs his plate. Then, being the good brother he is, he grabs Bree's too.

"Thank you, honey," says Tasha before he walks to the kitchen. He forces a smile in return.

After taking care of the plates, he goes down to the lab to find Bree in Leo's chair again, with her knees pulled into her chest.

"Bree?" He lightly places a hand on her shoulder.

"What, Chase?" she snaps. Although he can't see her face, Chase can tell she's crying a little.

"Why are you so upset, Bree? The homeschool thing isn't that big of a deal. They didn't even say we _had_ to do it."

"Yes it is," she finally looks up at him. "In our crazy, insane lives, that's the one thing we have that's normal. I don't want to ditch that."

"I noticed," Chase says, pulling another chair over he can sit across from her. "I still want to go too, Bree, but what if people _are _all over us?"

Bree rests her chin in between her knees. "Then we'll be popular. That's a good thing."

"Well, what if we're _too _popular?"

"Then the one normal thing in my life will be over."

"Come on, don't say that. You still have your normal, annoying little brother," he smiles when she looks at him.

A small smile finally shines through on her face, "You're not normal."

"Ah, but it's normal to _have _an annoying little brother," he says still smiling.

"Shut up," Bree says, her smile getting a little wider. "You're so annoying."

Chase laughs. "Everything's going to be okay, Bree. You'll see."

Notes: I hope you liked it! Pleaseee review! It will also probably be at the most a week before the next chapter gets posted. I was going to write like 3 chapters before I posted the first one so I would have them ready, but I'm just too excited and I wanted to see how the feedback was. And if you're wondering when the actual reality TV show starts, it will happen in the next chapter or so! :D


	2. Our Real Life Superheroes

"Hey, what were you doing last night?" Cameron asks his best friend, Maddie. She's got her head stuffed in her locker, trying to get organized, as usual. "Have you seen Chase yet?"

"I was just studying for today's Chemistry test. You didn't forget did you?" says Maddie, turning to Cam.

"Of course I didn't forget. I've been studying all week. Have you seen Chase?" he repeats.

"No, I haven't seen him. Why do you keep asking me?"

Cam laughs, "You've got your nose too deep in the books, Maddie."

"_What_ are you talking about, Cam?"

"_Well_ if you had answered my texts last night, or even just turned on the TV for two seconds, you'd know that your boy is _bionic_."

Maddie raises an eyebrow, not buying it.

Cam nods, pulling a smirk, "It's true. Chase, the older brother and sister. The three of them are bionic. There was a live press conference on TV last night and you missed it."

Maddie sighs, "Stop playing games. I don't need any distractions from the Chemistry test. If I score below a 93, my average will drop to an A-. I checked." Maddie and Cameron have been best friends since third grade, and they don't really have any other friends. They're brainiacs that no one but the teachers pays much attention to.

"I'm being serious, Maddie," Cam laughs again since she won't believe him. "It's all over the news."

Maddie looks past Cam to see a bunch of students suddenly crowding the entrance. Cam turns too when he hears the commotion. "Oh, look. It's probably them now."

Maddie hugs her books to her chest and shuts her locker, looking ahead in confusion. They finally see Adam, Bree, and Chase Davenport push through along with Leo Dooley.

"Listen up, delinquents," Principle Perry hops on the bench by the stairs and shouts. "If anyone has a problem concentrating because of these three, you can go straight to AE and concentrate there. Understand?" She doesn't wait for an answer, "Good! Now get to class."

"This is crazier than I thought it would be," Chase says to his siblings.

"Whatever. It's not that bad," Bree shrugs, obviously in denial.

"I could barely breathe trying to get in here, Bree," Leo says.

"I'm going to class. See you guys later," she says, already walking away.

"Wait up," Chase says, catching up to her. Chase is of course in advanced science, so they both have Chemistry together.

When they walk in, some students are already there. Bree leaves Chase behind and rushes over to take her seat next to Caitlin. They don't have assigned seats, but everyone usually sits in the same spot each class. Chase goes to his regular spot in the front of the room, where he normally sits by himself.

"Hey, Caitlin," Bree says as she slides onto the stool.

"Bree," Caitlin looks a little alarmed. "Hi."

"I was surprised you didn't call me last night."

"I was just, uh, busy." More people are coming into the classroom. The late bell must be about to ring any minute now.

"Go ahead and ask me anything you want to. You're my friend, and I'm sure you want some explanations."

"Uh, okay. Would you be mad if I sat with Mackenzie today? No? Great! See ya later, Bree," Caitlin stands quickly and moves across the room to sit with Mackenzie. She seems a _bit _scared of Bree.

"_Caitlin_," Bree complains as she walks away, but Caitlin doesn't acknowledge it. "Fine! There are plenty of other people who want to sit with me!"

Chase hears it and turns around to look at his sister. She looks disappointed as she holds her chin in her hand. But someone almost instantly comes and fills the space next to her. Chase's view of Bree is quickly blocked by some girl standing in front of him. He looks up at her face to recognize that it's Jessica. He's had to do a lab with her before, but she didn't do any of the work or pay any attention whatsoever.

"Hey, Chase," she sits. "I never noticed how cute you are before."

Behind them, where Maddie and Cameron have always sat, Maddie's heart just about breaks into a million pieces when she sees Chase smile and blush at this. The late bell rings. The test is about to start soon.

By lunch, among the three of them, Adam, Bree, and Chase have been given 63 cell phone numbers, 14 invites to hang out after school and 32 offers to sit with them at lunch. Thankfully, there are only four chairs at the round lunch table, so no one can come and sit with them.

"I don't know about you guys," says Chase, "But it's gotten old."

"Well, it's kind of flattering," Bree states.

"Yeah, once you set aside the fact that the only reason they're doing all this is just because we're bionic. They just want to use us for fame. I'm over it. I'm fine with being homeschooled after just half a day here."

"Seriously? You want to be homeschooled now?" Adam asks.

Chase nods, "I did some research on it last night. I could graduate early if I did it online. And you know what? I _really_ thought about it. I won't have to deal with P.E., I won't have to deal with Perry, and I won't have to deal with the hooligan students who like to cause trouble in class. After today, I now know I won't have to deal with these fake people either."

Bree shakes her head. "You're probably right."

"Why are you so against it though, Bree?" Leo asks.

"Maybe I'm not anymore . . . but what are you going to do, Chase? Call all of our new fans fake?"

"No, it's not like that. People around the world who are _supporting _us obviously aren't trying to use us because it's not like they have gone to the same school as us for the past year and are now suddenly trying to befriend us. Not one person today has actually asked me about what we do. They're just all trying to be friends with us. That's it. All they care about it the fact that we're famous now."

"Chase is right, Bree," Adam says. "And I wouldn't normally admit something like that."

"Can we please stop talking about all this like it's a _negative _thing, though? We're finally being appreciated, even if it's not by the other kids at this school."

"We know, Bree, that's not my point. I realize you don't want to leave Mission Creek, but it's time to face reality," Chase says a bit harshly.

Bree puts her head in her hands, "This is just all happening so fast."

"Guys, maybe thing will die down. The effect _could _wear off, you know," Leo inputs.

"Leo, you could be right too," Bree says.

"I guess we're just going to have to wait and see," says Chase.

The bell rings, ending lunch. "See you guys later," Leo says standing. "If I'm late one more time for geometry, I'm going to get detention for a week."

"I've got study hall down there," Chase stands up too. "I'll walk with you."

After they both toss their garbage and get out into the hallway, Leo finally starts talking. "Chase, I'm starting to get worried about Bree. I think this whole thing is starting to get to her."

"You don't say," Chase replies with sarcasm.

"Come on, Chase, seriously."

"Don't worry, Leo. She'll get used to it. I'm sure she'll be fine," Chase's easy tone about it eases Leo a bit, but he doesn't say another word until they reach the geometry room.

"See you later," he says.

"Yeah, bye," Chase answers before going into study hall just two doors down from there. He's the second one there. Other than Mrs. Talbot, the only other student in there is Maddie, a girl from Chase's chemistry class. Maddie makes eye contact with him, but then quickly looks down. The fast jerk of her neck caused her glasses to slip down just a little, so she pushes them back up from the side.

Surprised at Maddie seeming shy instead of eager to get Chase to sit with her, he actually desides _to _go sit with her. Chase figures that if he goes and sits alone someone will surely come and sit next to him. When he takes the seat next to her, she looks up.

"Uh, hi, Maddie," Chase says awkwardly.

"You know my name?" Maddie asks. She's a smart girl, her tone of voice doesn't suggest otherwise.

"Yeah," Chase laughs a little. "We have chemistry . . . I mean the class, obviously," he looks away now.

More people are coming into the study hall as Maddie pulls out her homework. Inside, her heart is beating pretty fast. She's had a stupid crush on Chase Davenport for a while now, and has never even had a real conversation with him. The root of her admiration comes from how smart he is. She could never _like_ someone who doesn't value school as much as she does.

_Come on, Mad,_ she thinks to herself_, say something. This is your chance. He sat next to you._

" . . . Are you going to do the chemistry homework?" Maddie asks Chase as he sets a binder up on his desk.

"Yeah, do you want to do it then see if we get the same answers?"

Maddie smiles, "Sure."

A short fifteen minutes later, Chase is finished. "Alright, I'm done."

Maddie is just writing down her last answer. She looks up, "Me too."

Chase leans a few inches closer so that he can see Maddie's paper, and he holds his so that Maddie can see his too.

After looking over the whole thing front and back, they find that they, of course, got all the same answers as one another.

"Good job," Chase says.

"You too," Maddie replies with satisfaction.

" . . . What did you think of the test today?" Chase asks as he slides his finished homework back into his binder.

"I'm sure I did well, but there were at least a few questions that were tricky with the word play."

"I know, right?" Chase looks at her. "It's so pointless when the questions are written to make you think twice. The point of the testing is to see if you really know the information, so why do they try to trick us?"

Maddie can't help but smile at this boy's opinion. "I couldn't agree more. Some students are already poor test takers, and I feel it's highly unnecessary to make it even harder on them and even everyone else."

"I feel the same way," Chase's facial expression changes from a smile to raising an eyebrow. "What's your opinion on modern technology in school?"

"I think it should only be used as a second source, and not your immediate go-to."

"Because your work is for you," Chase says.

"Not the internet," they both say at the same time and let out a laugh.

"Chase, Maddie," Mrs. Talbot says. "Let's keep it on low volume, shall we?" she smiles.

"Sorry, Mrs. Talbot," Maddie says. She then looks at Chase again, the smile not fading off either one of their faces.

"We should . . . text, I guess," Chase says looking away, shyness overwhelming him. He rips a piece of loose leaf paper off and quickly writes his cell number down on it. He slides it across the desks to Maddie.

She picks it up and slides it into the inside pocket on her binder. "I'll text you, then."

Chase taps his pencil on the desk. "I've got to say, you seem like a pretty awesome person, Maddie. It sucks we haven't talked until now."

"Yeah," Maddie says with another smile, "you too."

Later when Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo are home from school, they're all hanging out in the lab—as usual. Bree happened to be looking through the _Tiger Beat _magazine that came in the mail today and saw a picture of herself with Adam and Chase!

"Guys," she interrupts their childish game of 'monkey in the middle.' "Check this out! We're in _Tiger Beat_!"

"Seriously?" Chase asks as he walks towards her.

"Yeah! This is crazy, I've been getting this magazine in the mail for ages and now _we're _in it!"

"Get used to it, guys," Adam says with a smile as he catches the ball Leo just tossed to him.

"Listen to what it says. '_Meet our real life super heroes: Adam, Bree, and Chase Davenport. For the past couple years they've been going on missions, secretly protecting us. Each one of them are bionic_,' Yada, yada, yada, they're saying what each of our abilities are, '_We don't know about you, but we just might be kicking Batman out of the top spot for favorite super hero!'_"

"That's pretty cool, guys," Leo says.

Eddy appears on one of the screens on the wall and tells the four of them to go upstairs for a family meeting.

Once they get upstairs, Mr. Davenport and Tasha are waiting for them in the living room. "What's going on?" Bree asks making her way over to them. Her brothers are right behind her.

After everyone sits, Mr. Davenport finally starts speaking. "Before I tell you what this family meeting is about, I just want you to know this is all completely up to you."

"What is? Tell us," Leo says.

"Alright. Today, I was contacted by Karen Ballinger, who works for MTV. She emailed me, and then we talked on the phone for a while and basically, MTV wants to give you four a reality TV show."

"What?!" Chase says.

"I know, surprising that it's going to be about you four and not me, I know."

"Are you being serious?!" Adam asks.

"It's true," Tasha says. "Is this something you guys want to do?"

"I'm for it," says Adam smiling.

"If everyone else wants to, I guess I will too," Chase states.

"I'll do it," Leo says, shrugging his shoulders like it's not a huge deal. "Bree?"

She's silent for a couple seconds, thinking it over. She remember how the day was at school, causing her to feel a little anxiety, then she remembers all of the positive things people say to her on Instagram. Last time she checked, she had 418k. Close to _double _what it was yesterday. _What's the worst that could happen? _She thinks. "Okay," Bree nods. "It's worth trying."

"So should I call Karen and tell her it's a go?" Davenport asks.

"I guess so," Leo replies happily.

"While we're all here," Chase says. "Let's talk about the homeschooling thing."

"Let's."

"I want to do it too now. School was crazy today."

"So do it you guys," Bree says. "I want to see if things die down, like Leo said, it's possible.

"And what if it doesn't?"

"Then I'll be homeschooled too, Chase. Obviously."

"I don't think so," says Mr. Davenport. If Chase sat it was crazy, I don't want you to go."

"Donald, let her see how things go," Tasha intervenes. "It's possible the students will get used to it and things will get normal."

"At lunch, when I said that, I thought that it was possible, but now that we're doing this show thing," Leo says, "I think you need to be homeschooled with the rest of us."

"Well, Leo, I don't care what you _think _I need to do," Bree says in a bratty tone.

"Would you stop?" Chase chimes in. "We're saying this stuff 'cause we care."

"Your brothers are right, Bree," Tasha says.

"Maybe I shouldn't tell Karen we're going to do this. I'm not sure you can handle it, Bree."

"_Yes_, I can," Bree retaliates. "The reason I'm on edge is because I want to keep going to Mission Creek! Call Karen, and tell her we're doing this," Bree calms down a bit at the end.

"Fine," Mr. Davenport answers in a few seconds. "But if you don't get yourself in a check, I'll pull the plug."

"Fine."

Mr. Davenport looks at the guys. "Did you guys think about whether you want to do online school or get a tutor?"

"I want to do it online," says Chase.

"Me and Leo want a tutor," says Adam. "We already talked about it."

"Okay, maybe we can do both then. I'll figure it out for next week. Chase, I can probably get you enrolled right now," he stands. "Tasha and I already picked out a school."

"Wait. Don't enroll me yet," says Chase. "If Bree's going to see how things go for the next week or whatever, I'll do it with her."

"Good idea. I don't think I want her there alone while it's crazy anyway."

Chase nods and looks away from Davenport to make eye contact with Bree. She looks at him emotionless before pulling out her phone and going on it.

Notes: I hope you guys are liking it so far! It was kind of weird for me watching Armed & Dangerous on Monday! Haha I liked it though. Anyway be sure to review and let me know what you think! :)


End file.
